A Boy's Night Out
by Marmite Jones
Summary: The boy's are a little jealous of the girls' constant partying. So they decide to go and paint the town in JUSTICE! A bit of light-hearted fluff that will get deeper eventually. But for now, DANCE OFF.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Right. This is an idea inspired by TenTenD and a whole load of bromance. Everyone loves bromance. A boys night out going horribly..right? I may go somewhere with this eventually, if people like it

The shift change at the watch tower was commencing, for the third time in as many weeks, the girls of the league, beautiful, dressed up and out for the kill were stood on the teleporter laughing and joking. Diana was linked by Shayera, Zatanna by Dinah and Helena by Lois. It was Lois' first night out with them. They had chosen to teleport down to London, where they would easily be able to get into the clubs and various bars. The light eclipsed them as they laughed and chanted various songs about a girls night out. Diana making it sound like more of a war cry with Shayera.

J'onn and Wally just stood, flabbergasted by it. Wally and Clark had grown jealous of the girls interactions, none of the guys really did that kind of thing. They all tended to mope around and brood. They decided to change that, within a day they had conspired. They needed to get Bruce involved obviously, after being asked by John, Clark, Wally and Oliver he was about to blow a gasket when J'onn approached him. In a rare of moment of desire to become more socialable he had asked Bruce to accompany them into Metropolis to be there playboy guide. Bruce was aware he was only asking because of the fact he was lonely. That was the crooks of it, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had guiltily placed the suggestion in Wally's mind.

At first the six of them had an awkward silence, broken by Wally and Clark. Wally making a startling point. "So, since alcohol works on only two of three of us. One of which doesn't drink. Does that mean we have to carry Ollie and John's drunk bums home tonight?" He grinned, interrupted by J'onns deep voice, whom had taken his human form of Jonn Jones, if not slightly tweaked, he was far more handsome than usual. "Actually, I have never actually tried alcohol before. It may have some affect on my systems." This drew a laugh from John Stewart, who slapped him across the back. "Man, if you get drunk, I will eat my ring." J'onn smiled and decided in his mind to hold the lantern to that bet.

"So we gettin' this party started or what guys? Me and Bruce here have a reputation to up hold." Oliver wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulder, who shrugged it off in an almost intimidating manner. Clark smirked as he spoke. "Right Wally, punch in the co-ordinates and lets be off." The men, even Bruce, although he would never admit it, were actually looking forward to this. It was a good team building exercise and welcome down time for a few of them. Clark very rarely took a break, it was a nice sensation to be back behind his glasses. They didn't notice Wally's evil grin until the white light had faded and they walked out of the alleyway quietly. The first noise was a growl from Bruce when they realised where they were.

London was a busy city on a friday night. Occasionally Clark would vanish from the pack and reappear seconds later. He explained that 'other duties' kept cropping up. A fair few muggings had been stopped to say the least. Wally was obvious in his plan. His wild-child like fascination with Zatanna had probably driven him to go after the girls. Ollie and John didn't mind, they would get to pounce on their respective ladies, it was too long since they had been out as people and really enjoyed themselves. Clark walked with Bruce who looked decidedly unhappy. "Don't. Say it. We are not finding the girls." Clark and the others were about to argue as they made their way into the first bar.

The bar was nice, a long island in the centre of it with tall shelving was manned by young, handsome men in white tuxedo's, a singluar unplayed grand piano sat in the corner of the room. Dark wood lined the walls and the room bustled with activity. Bruce was a fan of this kind of place, it had an air of relaxed class to it. They ordered various drinks, deciding on the local guest Ale. Wally had grimaced at the taste, J'onn seemed amazed while the others merely sipped it gently.

"I can't believe it's taken so long for us to do this. We're supposed to team mates and friends but we've never actually socialized like this all together." Clark had that broad, farmboy smile spread across his features. He had always wanted some cool and normal friendships, where they could go for a drink, talk about sports and just have...what had Jimmy called it? A bromance? He smirked at the word. Bruce would vomit if he said it aloud.

"It's taken so long Clark because we're always doing business." Bruce gave his answer short and flatly, Wally standing next to him and pouting. "Come on Bruce, lighten up! This is supposed to be fun. Now, I'm going to buy a round of shots, we're going to down them, go to the next bar and have fun. You remember what fun is right? Its like this warm, happy sensation!" That earned him a bat-glare that receeded as quickly as it came. "Besides, I was wondering, why aren't you getting swamped by hot girls?" Wally looked disappointed, his use of Bruce as a babe magnet obviously not paying off.

"Because over the pond Wally, I'm not a house hold face, name wise maybe but they tend to be more interested in the royal family and Posh and Becks than an american businessman." Wally shrugged. "All the more babes for me." He grinned, the others had to laugh, Bruce's reaction was just to predictable. They each drank the shot of bourbon given to them by Wally, some more willing than others. They found a booth next to the piano and sat down, talking amongst themselves between Wally's rude jokes and 20-something attitude of pointing out each beautiful woman in the bar.

"Clark, take your eyes off the door, they aren't going to come here. They'll be listening to some god awful music in a darkened room and bouncing up and down." John sipped his drink as he spoke, yet was thrown off slightly by Clark's smirk.

When the girls had entered the room, they had heard Wally before they'd spotted the boys. This wasn't happening, was it? The founders, plus other others, were all out? In the same city? Diana, Zatanna, Lois and Helena were about to explode with a mix of rage, excitement and butterflies while the two other girls wanted to dash over and hug there loved ones. They assumed the boys knew exactly what was going on. They had hidden immediately, plotting to sneak up on the guys and surprise them. Each one of the league ladies and Lois looked absolutely stunning, mind bogglingly so. They had crept up to the booth quite quietly, knowing Clark must be playing along. There was no way he could not have heard them coming. He smirked softly as they approached, the moment ruined by John's comment.

"WELL. I guess you men are so much classier than us women hm? We obviously have no decent taste in bars and company." She was trying to be angry, but the flutter of her wings gave her away. It had been several years since the Thanagar invasion and she had sort of recooperated from her experience. The people of earth had forgiven her by way of her constant heroism and solid spirit. Her and Diana were just two famous people out for a stroll with less famous friends. It worked perfectly.

Diana had dragged a table over and annexed the booth. The men being trapped by the girls. Each one speechless, except for Wally. "Well, I guess it's our lucky day chaps." Oliver was smiling unintentionally, standing up and wrapping himself around Dinah. They kissed and Bruce groaned. "So much for a quiet guys night hm West?" He glared slightly, when Clark had realized Lois was nearby he blushed a deep sort of red. It had been a while since she had discovered his identity but he still hadn't made a move. Her new friendship with the League's ladies had sort of punched him in the gut with embarrassment. Bruce stood up and made a bee line for the bar, he wasn't normally the kind to drink but he felt that both he and the man of steel were going to need one.

Diana eyed her prey carefully. Examining his stance, his movements to get a feel for his mood. She approached silently, his mind distracted as she placed her hand on his hip, dragging her fingers across his lower back and watching him go rigid as she lined up next to him at the bar. "Bruce." She let the corner of her lip go up, she had been well trained by Zatanna and Helena in the art of the chase obviously, her bright red lipstick nearly knocking him out. _Control Bruce, you're the goddamn Batman. Control._ "Princess." He nodded curtly and picked up the drinks, ordering a third for the lady. Diana sipped it patiently, savouring the taste of the drink, yet her eyes never left Bruce. He was in trouble, and he knew it.

Wally West was a bad flirt. He knew it. He had long since stopped fighting it and just accepted his ill-fate to be wannabe playboy that no girl as gorgeous as the league members would go for. However, he still had a reputation to maintain. He sat and chatted away with Lois about his new civillian job in the police department, but his eyes kept glancing back to Zatanna. She was hands down the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and her black, figure hugging, knee length dress was driving him mad. He almost missed Lois speaking.

"She likes you, you know." She had a mischevious grin on her face, nodding her head towards Zatanna. "Wouldn't shut up about you in the last two bars, she's just too cocky to show it. She thinks your adorable." Wally's face suddenly matched his hair, like a twelve year old all over again. "Come on now Lane, that ain't fair to get a guys hopes up." She shook her head. "She does. Honestly. Go get her, I'm gonna go get mine." Wine, frustration and his presence had made Lois decide it was now or never. Shayera and John were lost in conversation, as were Dinah and Oliver. She pounced while Helena was talking to J'onn, Clark was alone and she was going to take advantage of it.

She was walking over. This was it. Clark wasn't sure what his heart was doing but he liked it. He wasn't panicking, for some reason he knew this was the moment he was going to man the hell up. He caught a glance from Bruce, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye that filled Clark up, they had a special friendship, Clark was the only person outside the batclan that Bruce would support like that. With that, she was in front of him. "Lois I need to-" She cut him off with her lips, throwing herself against his broad chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. He sunk into it after a moment, Shayera started clapping singularly before John and the others joined in. When they broke apart, Lois was giggling and Clark was just grinning like a school boy.

Bruce looked over to Clark, seeing him so happy made Bruce a little lonely, but not enough that it bothered him. He caught Diana staring, her eyes fixed upon them. Bruce could see the longing, it hurt him to see her like that, maybe it was the bourbon, maybe it was his burning desire to make her as happy as Clark made Lois. Even Wally was smiling, joking around with Zatanna. Helena was even trying her damned hardest to put the moves on J'onn, which was weird. This had turned into one big night of 3 double dates and them, sort of in limbo. It was awkward, especially when his heart wanted to be with her, but his head was saying no. This was not going to end well.


	2. Piano

AN: I've totally only just published chapter one but the feedback from two people was so lovely I had to keep writing and felt you all deserved more. I LOVE YOU. You should go look up 'Ave Maria' the Charles Gounod version when reading this chapter. It is on youtube. ;D

Wally West had many hidden talents. Some cooler than others. Gargling the song 'American Pie' was one of them. Another was being able to play Piano. It was a skill he never used outside out of his apartment, and never in front of people, but something had come over him. Without realizing it, Zatanna's hands were in his and the conversation was rolling so fast that it just crashed into laughter and ridiculousness. He stood up and winked, making his way over to the Piano and sitting down. Bruce raised his eyebrow assuming the boy was about to embarrass himself.

His fingers moved slowly, the nerves starting to catch up with him when J'onns disembodied voice came into his mind. _Play, I've felt your desire to play for too long. Let it out._ Wally smiled at his friend who merely nodded in return, helping ease his mind. Wally began to play, the sound of the piano filled the air, the bartender that was about to ask him to stop simply smiled, pleasantly surprised by the music. Wally closed his eyes and just kept playing as Dinah and Oliver began to sway.

The dancing just seemed to happen. Oliver and Dinah had been lost in each other the entire time and had started to dance and smile at each other stupidly. The age gap meant nothing to either of them anymore. It was a lovely sight. Clark gently took Lois into the small opening, joining the sudden build up of people in bar who had begun to dance to Wally's playing. His hands placed firmly on her hips. Her head resting gently just under his chin.

Zatanna was yet again surprised by Wally. He was a constant enigma, playing off his immaturity to hide something else. It was obvious to her, it really was. She leaned against the edge of the piano gently, her eyes watching him. He kept his closed, swaying with the tempo of the song. Her attraction him grew in that moment, her lips curling into a smile. She'd snagged herself a good one here.

Bruce was dragged onto the floor unwillingly by the Amazon, she was cheating, or at least thats what he told himself. She placed one of his hands on her hip, her hand on his shoulder and took the free one, slowly starting to sway. Bruce was looking for an escape when she closed the gap between them quite suddenly. "Just for tonight Bruce, just be here with me. Just tonight." He knew he shouldn't, it would be too much for them both, he knew it and she knew it. They listened to the music change slightly, Wally had unconsciously started playing Ave Maria, the solemn tone of the music emphasized the moment for them both. She rest her head on his free shoulder and they continued to sway, Clark looking over at Bruce with an approving smile.

John Stewart was known to everyone as a green lantern and right now he was showing off. He had used his ring to generate a small, green platform and was using it to silently make him and Shayera hover in the air, still dancing as the platform moved underneath them. There wasn't really enough room for them to dance with the others below. Even the other couples who weren't in any way with the league but had joined the dancing were not utterly surprised by this action, but merely thought it stupidly romantic. Shayera was tucked into his chest and her wings pulled forward around them. Clark wanted nothing more than to join them in the air and have Lois wrapped in his arms, but of course, he couldn't. Not that it mattered, he was content with dancing with her pressed against his chest, it was intimate, yet caring, like a long over due purpose of their friendship was finally completed. He didn't want it to end.

The notes faded out and Wally came back to earth, the sound of clapping and Zatanna's big eyes staring him down. "That was beautiful, I never knew you could play." Wally blushed as J'onn pulled up next to him. "None of us did. You are talented, you play a slow tempo well for someone so fast." He smiled down at the red head who stood up and headed for the bar. "Ch'yeah. I know, I'm awesome." He winked, gently taking Zee's hand and leading her toward the bar with him. He stood there and in a moment that was purely theirs, she leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, going slightly red herself. She was used to being the forward, pushy girl that got what she wanted, but Wally was a little different from her usual catch. It threw her off completely, she knew that he'd run away from the piano because he'd just exposed a deeper part of himself to everyone and he was retreating to his cocky self for safety, the kiss was her way of saying that she knew and she was happy that he'd shared.

They were babies compared to the rest of the leaguer's tonight, and it was sort of adorable to watch. Oliver found himself watching and smiling as he held Dinah. "Reckon its love?" Dinah chuckled slightly. "From the shy adorable smiles and the way the great Zatanna is all doe eyed. I'd say so." They both smirked and turned back to face each other. "I remember when we were like that." She smiled as she spoke, his smile widening as he replied. "Dinah, I'm still like that." The meaning of his words was clear cut, making that familiar swell of happiness appear in her chest. The rest of the world seemed to disappear for a few minutes, it was lovely. The group found itself assembled once more a few minutes later.

"So, I do believe we all came out with the intention of partying. Are we gonna go party or what?" Lois placed her hands on her hips and smirked. Bruce groaned, thinking they had escaped the club scene. John found himself looking sympathetically at the Dark Knight who had his fingers trapped by Diana's. He smirked at the sight and spoke up. "Hell why not. You only live once and all that." He pulled Shayera out behind him as they made there way to the busier districts of the London club scene. They would find some bars and dance floors yet.

Bruce was lying to himself. He was having a good time. He was with friends, a woman he was trying to fight his feelings (and failing) and he wasn't worried about anything. He knew gotham was safe, he'd been checking his phone every couple of minutes at first, but he had to admit that he'd drank more than he had done for a long time. Maybe it was a subconscious desire to relax. He decided to treat the night like an experiment. It was going to happen, whether he was dragged kicking and screaming or went peacefully and enjoyed himself was the only question. He decided he would enjoy it. Shocking the group with his next few words. "Theres a bar coming up on the right, it's perfect for this kind of night." Clark raised an eyebrow as he replied. "Bruce, how kind of you to share your input. You almost look like your enjoying yourself." Bruce let his playboy smirk come out to play, almost making Diana melt. "Now, where did you get that idea Kent?" He had opened himself up there. He knew from the moment he saw Wally's eye glint.

"Probably something to do with the sexual tension. He's always happier when theirs sexual tension." Zatanna was stood next to Wally when he said it. She couldn't help but do a half laugh, half snort. He was going to get himself killed. The air turned awkward slightly between Diana and Bruce, but he was in the process of deciding whether or not going somewhere with this 'limbo' type relationship they had. So he played Wally at his own game. "Maybe it is." He smirked again and Clark laughed, Diana went red and the night just continued to escalate as J'onn stumbled a little and Helena caught him, giggling. "Oh dear, I think someone might be a lightweight." She nearly cackled and J'onn smirked, this alone was nearly cause for concern. "I do believe your alcohol is quite affectant on my body. Stewart, I demand you consume your ring!" He chuckled and put his arm around Helena's shoulders.

Clark was watching his second family with a big grin, glancing to Lois next to him occasionally. "I'm glad I'm a part of this world now Clark. Thank you." He smiled and kissed her forehead gently as they entered the next bar. Things were in full motion now, the slight bass and flashing light in the dark of the bar were a sign that he was in for it. He couldn't dance, this was not going to end well at all. Not, at all.


	3. Dance Off

A/N: As promised. DANCE OFF.

Roughly half an hour had passed since they entered the club. Bruce was being dragged from person to person by a ever so slightly tipsy Amazon, occasionally his escape attempts were foiled by a seductive grin, or a wandering hand. Somehow, she knew all his weaknesses, as his resolve stiffened against the flirty tactics, his heart was softened by the sudden drop in her smile, the want that her eyes held pulling him back to her. He'd blame Kent for it. Not that he had any reason too, it just made him feel better.

Diana was well aware of her affect on Bruce with her words and actions. The girls (and occasionally Clark and Wally) had educated her in parts of Bruce she wasn't overly familiar with, how to catch him unawares with unexpected physical contact or a sad glance, in a way she was just amplifying her real feelings through her actions so that he would be aware of it. So far, it was working.

Wally West was a little blown away. Since his relationship with Beatriz that kind of never actually happened he was kind of giving up on women, not to say he wouldn't flirt like the best of them when given the chance, but right now he had no words coming out of his mouth. Just soft, thing fingers looped up past his neck and into his thick red hair. Her back was pressed against his chest, curves fitting perfectly against his. Her hips moving dangerously close to his. The sway of the motion with the music made him a little light headed. Zatanna was in her element and she was going to pull him apart, piece by piece until she had all of him. There shy behaviour had soon slipped back into a flirty banter, but apparently the atmosphere of the club and the way that little black dress clung to her body- _Woah now West, clean thoughts._- had stripped him of his wit and sense. Leaving the fastest man alive playing catch up to her, and he had to say, he was thoroughly enjoying it.

Shayera Hol had her wings wrapped around John, the two of them were tucked away in a quiet corner of the club, dancing like they were far younger than they really were. Her arms were snaked around his neck and his on her hips, laughing and joking as they swung two and fro with the soft thudding of the bass. The track was some new-fangled techno that neither were really interested in, but the company was good, and the pace of it allowed Shayera to do what she did best and tease her Lantern with kisses and suggestive looks. He was loving it and playing it right back, fingers digging into her skin ever so gently and sending a shiver up her spine. That was until he stopped paying attention to her and was jaw-dropped staring at something over her shoulder. She was about to chastise him when curiousity overtook her and she turned slightly, her own features matching his almost instantly.

Clark Kent had never been a good dancer. Ever. He could two-step, slow dance a little and maybe do a little samba, but unfortunately being a giant and broad shouldered tank of a man often meant you looking ridiculous doing it. However J'onn Jones had started to do a step for step imitation of John Travolta's dance sequences from Saturday Night Fever and he had felt compelled to join him. They had begun innocently, when J'onn started to throw in a new move occasionally, Clark would copy it, then give his own back. Within moments they had attracted the attention of there friends and the pair were most obviously cheating, using there abilities to remain with perfect balance. Watching the two large men dance like that had Wally nearly in tears, and Clark couldn't lie. He was enjoying himself. It was absolutely ridiculous, the entire situation, yet he wouldn't change it. After a small lapse in attention he had found himself bested by the martian, who threw his hands into the air declaring himself victorious as he joined Helena at the bar, who had been laughing hysterically with Lois.

Lois Lane was astounded, between her fits of giggles and genuine shock at Clark's moves she had found herself at a rare loss for words..for about ten seconds. "Well Smallville, you never told me you could move like that!" He continued to grin and went slightly red, forgetting himself for a mere moment. "You should see what other moves I've got Lois." He caught himself on his words almost immediately as she kissed him. "I can't wait." She then dragged him to the dance floor to apparently display her own moves. Clark was in for a long night.

Dinah Lance was a woman of many talents. One of her favourites was being able to paralyze her boyfriend by being ridiculously sexy. Not matter how long they were together, he ever doubted he'd get used to her enough that he wouldn't be left astounded by her moves everytime. Oliver had always considered himself something of a ladies man, but apparently he was at the mercy of his pretty bird for the rest of his life. He could live with that. He finished his drink and found himself a little bit tired, a long day of heroing and office work had left the 40 something feeling some what tired, that was his excuse anyway. She winked, noting his yawn and quickly the pair said there good byes. They had fun to have elsewhere. The pair were about to say goodbye to Diana and Bruce, but from the look of the pair, it would most unfair to interrupt.

Diana had Bruce cornered at the bar between Clark's back, who was knowingly refusing to let him escape and her body, which was uncomfortably close to his. Well, not uncomfortable, nor unwanted. Infact he was beginning to forget his reasons for warding her off. _Stop Bruce, you're going to far. _Not that he was fighting it whole heartedly anymore. His brain had been thinking of ways for them to ever exist together for at least three months now, despite all his reasons in the past. The way his life had run recently it was hard to think of any other reasons to stay apart. He'd heard form Clark about her reactions to his death and ressurection, she'd retreated to Themyscira for three weekss and when he had returned, she'd refused to let him leave Watchtower until she was satisfied it was him. She'd even been fully accepting of Damien. The boy had seethed and insulted her profusely when she had turned up in Gotham to help out on a league job. One that Damien hadn't supposed to have been at, but tagged along without Bruce's consent.

He genuinely didn't think he'd ever deserve a woman like Diana, someone that he whole heartedly didn't want to corrupt. However that was a two way street surely? If there was a chance she could be pulled into his darkness, why couldn't he be pulled into her light? The Batman would always be a creature of the night, but Bruce Wayne could be a creature of the daylight? Surely? His mind was set. Her eyes were searching him, the second or two that all those thoughts had run through his head had given her some kind of signal, and within the following moment, Bruce gave in. The club wasn't a perfect place for this, it wasn't the kind of place he wanted to make his stand and explain himself, but it would have to suffice. "Diana, I'm going to be straight with you, there is one thing I can promise, and that is that I'll try. I'll try, because I want this, but I can't promise I won't scre-" He was about to descend into a guilt-ridden sentence explaining his mind when she gently and softly kissed him. It was different from the kiss in the restaurant those years ago, and it was different from the kisses of the other women in his life. It was sweet and lingering. The faintest of touches and nothing else, it moved something in him and he had to admit, he liked it.

The league members that saw it, were shocked, but pleasantly. Wally's mouth hung a gape slightly as he murmured before grabbing Zatanna. "Well to hell with it." He pulled her in and flush against him, her fingers splayed against his chest. He didn't wait, his hungry kiss illiciting a inaudible moan. Within moments the entire group was heading for the door. They had grown out of this club within minutes. They noted an absence of J'onn and Helena, apparently, he had spent the entire night keeping Helena company, but had to return to his human partner, and her to Q. Apparently in all the time gone by, J'onn had come to appreciate the reasons for her actions with Mandragora, and they formed a slightly drunk bond and friendship. No surprise that the boy scout had been keeping tabs on all his friends. When he mentioned that they had spent the night saving each other from would-be suitors and discussing there other halfs, it illicited a laugh from Bruce, which then caused Wally to proclaim the end was nigh and be dragged into the alleyway head first by the Batman. The flicker of light and the slight woozyness indicated they had all beamed back up to Watchtower. However that did not mean the night was over, not at all.

A/N: So I may get a little flack for this chapter. I just kind of wanted to end the night and start to deal with...the aftermath of the various events. It may get a little angsty sometimes but I'm going to try and keep the lighthearted feel for it, mainly gonna move the focus to CK/LL BMWW WW/ZZ and maybe some H/Q coz I'm a massive Q fan. Either way this isn't over yet folks! (Theres gonna be some action too. Just sayin.)


End file.
